


Christmas Lights and You tonight

by abcsupercorp



Series: Pride Month 2020 One Shots. [7]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Hizzie - Freeform, Mistletoe, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Screenplay/Script Format, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Lizzie talks to Hope.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Series: Pride Month 2020 One Shots. [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770169
Kudos: 28





	Christmas Lights and You tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Happy day 7

**(Takes place during the Christmas Episode)**

**_Lizzie approaches Hope:_ **

Hey.

**_Hope:_ **

Oh, hey Lizzie. What's up?

**_Lizzie:_ **

I just wanted to check up on you. It's Christmas, and you seem down. Are you okay?

**_Hope:_ **

I'm fine. Thank you for checking up on me. You can sit down, if you like. 

**_Lizzie takes a seat next to Hope:_ **

I've been meaning to talk to you about something. But I'm sort of..(her voice trails off) afraid. 

**_Hope smiles:_ **

We're friends now, remember? You can talk to me about anything. 

**_Lizzie nods:_ **

I know, but I don't know how to explain this to you. It's hard.

**_Hope:_ **

Okay, well, Lizzie, just start slow. What do you feel?

**_Lizzie:_ **

I am feeling things.. about you..

**_Hope raises an eyebrow:_ **

_ oh? _ about  _ me? _

**_Lizzie nods shyly:_ **

yeah, is that weird?

**_Hope softly laughs and smiles:_ **

We're witches living in a magic school that has students who are either witches, vampires or werewolves and I'm all three. I don't think it can get weird.

**_Lizzie:_ **

Okay, well, don't tell my sister, but..I think I might be feeling things..(her voice trails) for you.

**_Hope stares for a second, and then it hits her:_ **

oh..

**_Lizzie:_ **

Yeah..(she regrets it) Sorry, I knew this was a mistake (she gets up to leave)

**_Hope grabs Lizzie's arm:_ **

Lizzie, wait..

**_Lizzie turns her head to Hope:_ **

Yeah?

**_Hope stands up and gently presses her lips onto Lizzie's:_ **

Nothing (she smiles) just that. 

**_Lizzie pulls back and smiles:_ **

Really?

**_Hope smiles back:_ **

Yeah..

**_Lizzie:_ **

For how long?

  
  


**_Hope:_ **

Since we spent an entire day in the 80's together.

**_Lizzie:_ **

After this is all over, and we finally get rid of these monsters (she takes Hope's hands into hers) Do you want to go on a date with me? 

**_Hope smiles and kisses Lizzie's cheek:_ **

I think I'd like that very much.

**Author's Note:**

> you are loved.


End file.
